call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
AK12
The AK12 is a Russian Assault Rifle in Phantom Forces. As early as 2010, the AK12 was designed, with the intent of being called the 'AK-200.' After trials in 2012, the AK-200 proved to be unreliable, so revisions were made to the basic design. The result was the AK12. The AK12 is the most recent Kalashnikov pattern rifle, as well as the most radical in design and versatility. Several cartridge offerings for the AK12 include 5.45x39mm, 7.62x39mm, 7.62x51mm NATO, and even 12 gauge. It is also ambidextrous, compared to past Kalashnikov rifles, with the charging handle able to be relocated to the left side, as opposed to the right side (as depicted in-game). It also features an ambidextrous fire selector, but the safety unfortunately is not ambidextrous. Service of the AK12 in the Russian military started in March 2015. The AK12 is unlocked at Level 5, or prematurely unlocked for 2,000 Credits. The AK12 has several positive attributes, making it a middle ground assault rifle. Rate of fire is average for the category, at 650 RPM. The recoil is a little jumpy, but is overall controllable. The iron sights are rather clean, with the simple notch-and-post the Kalashnikov pattern rifles are known for, although the notch is much closer to the user's eye. Comparison to the AK Family AK47 The AK47 is a very strong gun that even has the capability to wallbang, something the AK12 cannot do. However, what the AK12 can do is out-range the AK47. The AK12 basically has the same recoil profile as the AK47, except far less. While the AK47 struggles to have a 120 stud effective range full auto, the AK12 can easily push out over 200 studs. AK74 The AK12 is instantaneously at a huge disadvantage to the AK-74 due to damage ballistics. The AK-74 has a three-hit kill at maximum damage whilst having a slightly higher minimum damage, allowing it to have a light suppressor. However, the AK12 has a faster reload speed and boasts a better hipfire statistic, making it a better choice at medium ranges. AKM Same deal as the AK47, except the AKM now has side-by-side recoil, which the AK12, again, does not have, which again makes it the more effective gun at long range. Effective Range The AK12 has good performance at medium range, and has average performance at long range. * Auto: 210 studs * Burst: 235 studs * Semi: 400 studs Strategies Offensive * You are not going to get really far with the AK-12 when it comes to sheer rate of fire, so you'll have to keep your accuracy at a maximum. * Try to aim for the head if you have enough Recoil Control attatchments (e.g. the Compensator and Angled Grip); if you think the recoil won't bounce you off, try to go for it. ** However, if you have only one of the Recoil Control attatchments, or just feel like there's too much recoil in general, aim for center mass; more often than not, the recoil will bounce you up and nab you a headshot. Defensive * The AK-12 is OK at any and all ranges, so it's not a master of anything. You have a wide variety of ways to approach the AK-12 user due to this. * If you have a CQC-oriented weapon, such as the FAMAS or MP7, go up to the user's face, and melt them down with your weapon's high RoF. * If going for mid-range combat, such as the Mk. 11 or L85, make your shots count so that the user doesn't have a chance to get away. * If you choose to engage at long ranges with the Remington 700 or Intervention, you should aim for the head or center mass in order for the best effect. Even though the AK-12 user might not be able to accurately hit you without tap firing, you'll still be suppressed by the bullets flying around you, making your target much harder to hit. Recommended Loadouts FactionGuerrilla * Optic: Kobra- The iron sights will do in a pinch if you need to, but I feel like the Kobra is much more open and clear, making target acquisition much easier. * Barrel: Muzzle Brake- The only recoil the AK-12 has is upwards, so I added a Muzzle Brake to counteract it. * Underbarrel: Stubby Grip- The aesthetic look of the Stubby Grip on the AK-12 appeals to me, so I use it. And besides, if you're ADSing most of the time, this'll help you a ton. * Other: Laser- A Laser always helps the look of a gun. Always. Also, it improves your stats, so why not? In Conclusion The AK12 is a very good gun for being unlocked so early at Rank 5. There is no horizontal kick, but only purely vertical kick, so recoil is very predictable, and can help you engage long range targets. Without any attachments, the AK12 can be a great gun to use, as well as a placeholder for the classic AK's to come. Where even AUGs and the L85A2 has trouble hitting foes at range, the AK12 can hit easily at 200+ studs in the hands of an experienced user. Trivia * The real AK12 fires at 1,000 RPM in burst fire. However, it is not portrayed in-game, probably due to balancing reasons. * If the opponent is weakened by one hitpoint, the AK12 becomes a 3-hit kill, similarly to most Assault Rifles of its class. * The recoil pattern is rather remniscent of the AK-47 in Call of Duty, before its depiction in Advanced Warfare. * Oddly enough, the gun incorrectly does not have a hyphen between the "AK" and "12", whilst the AN-94 is correctly labeled.